The core center grant seeks to develop shared resources that are central to overall program objectives of the Institute and that contribute to activities of priority to a variety of disciplines at Rosewell Park. Components include: Biohazard Monitoring and Control - to assure safety and integrity of research data. Clinical Virology Unit - to provide viral diagnostic services. Comprehensive Research Cancer Blood Unit - to provide the services of blood cell collection, separation, storage and transfusion. Computer Science Methodology Section - to develop methodology for collection, editing, processing, and analysis of data. Computerized Axial Tomography - to apply CAT procedures to measure tumor response to therapy. Library Management and Information - to establish the most cost/beneficial methods to satisfy reference requirements. Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Section - to assist in use and planning sophisticated NMR experiments for a variety of interdisciplinary studies.